


At the Break of Dawn

by jane_x80



Series: Couples Therapy [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: The MCRT is overworked and the holidays are approaching, and Gibbs decides to give the team some time off and takes Tony on a surprise vacation.ForDay 2 of the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Holiday Vacation. A story in collaboration with Red_Pink_Dots and her fabulous artwork.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Couples Therapy [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/392827
Comments: 50
Kudos: 135





	At the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for At the Break of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798781) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots). 



> Hello, my friends. It is that time of the year again, by which, I mean the time where my lovely friend [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) and I get together and talk about what we think we might be able to collaborate to create artwork and stories for the [2020 Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/258177.html). We will hopefully have a few such collaborations to post this month. This one was inspired by a photo that RPD sent me and this is the story that we came up with. Check out her [artwork post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798781) too!
> 
> It has been a difficult year for so many of us, myself included... I hope that this story helps to brighten your day, if even a little bit. 
> 
> The song I listened to was [The Nearness of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsczuCzyUs4), performed by Norah Jones.

[](https://i.imgur.com/IozYiOt.png)

It had been a long few weeks for the MCRT. Tempers were fraying, the team had been on the go since before Thanksgiving, barely even allowed to take a break for that holiday. And now it was less than a week before Christmas. Abby was pouting, missing her usual trips back home to New Orleans. McGee was pouting because, well, it seemed to Gibbs that McGee always pouted. Ziva was upset because it was getting on Hanukkah and she hadn’t heard from her father. And Tony was unraveling because he was trying too hard to keep everyone’s spirits up and motivation levels at their norm. Whatever he felt personally had been completely swallowed down because they didn’t have the luxury for Tony to fall apart either.

Luckily, Ducky and Palmer seemed to be their normal selves. But of course, they tended to be on a much more even keel than especially the MCRT. As to Abby, Gibbs blamed her emotionalism on the closeness of her relationship to the overworked schlubs who made up the MCRT.

Gibbs glanced around the bullpen, seeing that things were going to come to blows if he wasn’t careful. He had a responsibility to balance out the mass of insecure, daddy issued subordinates that he somehow had the unexpected honor to lead and he usually did that by being the autocratic, dictatorial voice of reason. But he knew that somehow things might have gotten too far for him to calm the team with an order to do so, and he didn’t want their whole team to fly apart because of this. They were so on the edge that that might tip them right over into chaos. Besides, he always knew when it was time to make the team take a break. It was usually around when Tony started acting like the idiot frat boy even at home. And he’d been doing that the past few days. It was way past time for drastic measures.

With a sigh, Gibbs grunted something to the team, which quieted them down momentarily, and went up the stairs towards MTAC where he knew Vance was. He didn’t even make it halfway up the stairs before the team began bickering again. They didn’t even bother to wait until Gibbs was out sight and hearing. It was definitely time to make the team take time off.

Gibbs didn’t usually like to take Christmas off, since he was a lonely bastard who was estranged from his own father. Shit, like the rest of his team he too was filled with daddy issues, given the estrangement with his own father. Who was he to judge McGee, Ziva or Tony on the subject of daddy issues? But given his own predilections to bury his issues in work, he tended to schedule himself and his team to work over the holidays because other people would appreciate the time off more than he would. But this year, he would have to make an exception.

Vance was not going to be pleased at this request made at the very last minute. He was used to being able to count on the MCRT working through any and every holiday. But Gibbs knew that if that happened this year, by mid-January, they would have to pick up the pieces and maybe even build a new MCRT. Things would not go well if they were not given time off this year.

But regardless of Vance’s wishes, Gibbs was able to dictate the terms of his team’s time off over the holiday. They would work all the way up to the twenty-third, and then they’d be off until New Year’s Eve. Normally, they worked through Christmas _and_ New Year, as he reminded Vance, threatening to take both holidays off if the Director objected too much, and Vance backed down giving Gibbs exactly what he asked for. After leaving MTAC, he made a quick phone call and confirmed his plans before he went down to tell the team the news.

The expression on the faces of Tony, McGee and Ziva when Gibbs came back down to the bullpen, glared them into silence, and told them what he’d negotiated with Vance regarding their time off over Christmas was priceless. Tony’s eyes were wide with shock, Ziva was completely taken aback, and McGee went from surprise to joyful and back to surprise so quickly it was comical. Gibbs had to hold back his laughter when they started whooping happily.

The mood in the bullpen immediately turned, and the team began cooperating and working together much more smoothly, and the banter was a lot less caustic between the three. Gibbs sighed. He really needed to remember that they were all still human and they needed to have the holidays off. Daddy issues or no, everyone liked having the holiday off every so often. He couldn’t work them into the ground. Despite the grumblings that he heard in the bullpen about his draconian work ethic and impossible standards, he really did want them to work well and produce good results rather than work hard with less to show for it. Tony’s philosophy was right, work smarter, not harder. Gibbs had assembled a high performing team that tended to enjoy the kind of pace that he set. But every so often, even he and his team needed a break. And this was one of those times.

The next few days flew by and they closed their case in the nick of time on the twenty-third, reports filed and the team members dispersed as quickly as they could, just in case Gibbs or Vance changed their minds. Gibbs couldn’t help but shake his head and grin wryly to himself when even Tony booked it as soon as he gave them the all-clear with regards to their paperwork. He stayed to finalize and sign off on the daily grudge that was paperwork, the bane of every federal agent’s existence. But even he ran out of work to do, so he, too, went home.

Instead of heading straight to the basement, he changed into jeans and checked that he had his go-bag in the back of his truck. He also filled a cooler with ice and threw in a couple six-packs of Tony’s favorite beer and some snacks. He lugged the cooler and loaded that onto the back of his truck. He made sure everything was turned off, turned the heat down in the house, then he went to Tony’s apartment. He knew that Tony would have gone home to his own place to enjoy some time alone with his piano. He also knew that Tony would have expected him to want the same alone time, having not had much free time to work on the boat in the basement. But he had a surprise for the man.

He opened the door to the apartment quietly, listening to the soft tinkle of jazzy piano music float towards him as he entered the apartment. Tony was humming softly to himself, and Gibbs stayed where he was, unmoving, undetected, wanting to stand and listen. Tony was an accomplished pianist and had a sweet tenor, and he was playing and humming a song that was familiar to Gibbs, but he couldn’t quite place it. He was giving it a melancholy twist, which Gibbs was enjoying. He knew that if he walked into the room, Tony would switch it up and begin hamming up to him. That was what Tony liked to do. Gibbs liked standing in the shadows because he liked hearing what Tony got up to when he thought he was alone. Those secret, dark places of himself that he still tended to prefer to keep away from Gibbs.

Tony began singing to the piano accompaniment, and Gibbs knew that he knew the song.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_  
_That thrills and delights me_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation_  
_That brings this sensation_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

Then at the next verse, Tony switched to a much more upbeat and cheerful tempo, and Gibbs saw Tony wink mischievously at him. He had been found out. With a smile, he walked further into Tony’s apartment, locking Tony’s door behind him and dropping his keys into the bowl by the front door.

Tony continued to sing, looking up and smiling at Gibbs every so often.

_When you're in my arms_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_All my wildest dreams came true_

He kept on playing, extending the bridge passage, and Gibbs knew that he was messing around and improvising. Gibbs shook his head, enjoying the bright green eyes and the saucy grins that Tony kept throwing his way. Tony’s mellow tenor slid playfully, even flirtatiously over the final verse.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_  
_If you will only grant me_  
_The right to hold you ever so tight_  
_And to feel in the night_  
_The nearness of you_

Tony stood, fiddled with the remote that was on the baby grand, and the same song he had just been playing began to play softly on the speakers embedded around the room, a woman’s voice crooning the words, melancholy as shit. Gibbs shrugged out of his jacket and carelessly draped it over the back of a chair, pulling Tony to him, holding him close, one hand on his hip, the other, fingers entwined with Tony’s by his heart. They swayed to the music, Tony humming a melody in counterpoint with the singer’s, his face soft, and sweet, and open. Happy. Content.

Gibbs couldn’t resist it. He leaned close, pressing his lips to Tony’s soft, plump lips, smiling into the kiss. They kissed softly and danced to several more songs, all of them soft, jazzy and mellow. One woman, one piano, nothing else. By the last song, they were plastered to each other, sharing open mouthed kisses as they continued to shuffle in a simple box step around Tony’s living room.

Finally, with a long, satisfied sigh, Tony pulled away. The music had changed to something with a pulsing beat, intensely fast tempo, a lot of electronics and unintelligible words screamed into the microphone. One of Abby’s death metal songs, no doubt. Tony giggled, going back to the piano, grabbing the remote and killing the music.

“A bit of a buzzkill, that,” he grinned.

Gibbs grunted.

Tony’s eyes lit on Gibbs’ jacket and he rolled his eyes, moving to pick it up.

“Leave it,” Gibbs told him, taking his hand and steering him back to the bedroom.

“Jet,” Tony sighed. He just could not abide untidiness, and Gibbs’ jacket not hanging up in the closet was going to eat at him until he fixed it.

“Honey, I have a surprise planned, so go pack your go-bag. I’m going to put my jacket right back on, which is why I didn’t hang it up. OK?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “What? Why am I packing my bag?”

“I told you it was a surprise,” Gibbs smirked at him.

Tony rolled his eyes but obediently went to his bedroom and to his vast walk-in closet. “What am I packing for?”

“Nothing fancy,” Gibbs told him.

“Are we going up to the cabin?” Tony’s voice was muffled as he was in his closet, going through his things. “I mean, will I need long johns?”

“You hate the cabin in the winter,” Gibbs reminded him.

“We’re _not_ going to the cabin?” Tony poked his head out, looking surprised.

“Why would I surprise you with something you hate for Christmas?” Gibbs shook his head.

Tony broke into a wide grin, dimples creasing his cheeks. “Alright!” he cheered.

“Gonna be a little bit of a drive, though. Plan to be gone all the way until we have to go back to work.”

“On it.”

“How about we eat dinner once we get out of the city?”

“Sounds good, Jet. I’m glad I was too lazy and didn’t stop and pick up a bunch of fresh produce after work.”

“Maybe you were reading my mind,” Gibbs teased.

Tony rolled his eyes at him, but his smile didn’t dim. It took him less than ten minutes to pack his go-bag and prepare for a surprise trip, the whole time, he kept flashing happy grins at Gibbs. It definitely made Gibbs happy that he had this trip kind of planned as something he wanted to do with Tony for a while now, and due to this happy circumstance, he would get to take Tony away for Christmas.

They were on the road driving south on the I-95 in Gibbs’ truck. After dinner, Gibbs let Tony choose the radio stations and as he had expected, the exhaustion of the past few weeks caught up with his boyfriend and he was slumped against the passenger door, asleep, about two hours into the drive. Which worked out well for Gibbs because he was planning on driving all night and Tony and long drives did not tend to mix well. The man always needed snacks and breaks and drinks, and he fidgeted and fiddled with so many things it always drove Gibbs absolutely crazy. But he’d learned to time any long drives he wanted to make with Tony to do it at night because then Tony would fall asleep and he would have a lovely drive with the man and they wouldn’t end up sniping at each other halfway through the journey.

He timed it just right, driving slowly down the two-lane road that led to the hotel he’d booked for their stay, right before sunrise. He’d discarded his winter jacket by this time and was clad in a white polo shirt with a blue denim shirt over it.

Tony slowly blinked awake, yawning, when the road became bumpier than the highway had been. Plus the light of the sun starting to brighten the sky was disturbing his beauty sleep.

“Mornin’ honey,” Gibbs reached over and scrubbed his fingers through Tony’s soft hair.

Tony sighed and began blinking his eyes, yawning and stretching languidly. “Are we there yet?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Just about,” Gibbs told him. “Look around, honey.”

Tony caught Gibbs’ hand in his and kissed the back of it, an automatic movement, an unconscious expression of Tony’s feelings and it made Gibbs’ heart lurch. They had been through so much, the two of them. His heart swelled with joy that despite the fact that the odds had always been against them, they had somehow managed to continue on, continue to be together and make each other happy. They had made each other miserable quite a few times over the years, too, and Gibbs would never forget what a horrible time Tony had had when he’d forgotten about Tony after that explosion during that whole Pin Pin Pula thing. Tony had suffered so very much, but he had stayed. He had stayed despite how difficult things had been for him, how difficult Gibbs had made things for him. He had stayed, even though it broke him into so many different pieces that when Gibbs finally came back to himself, it had been the biggest uphill climb that Gibbs had ever had to do to help him put himself back together, and put their relationship back together. He hadn’t even had to work as hard to woo Shannon, back in the day when both he and Shannon were still basically children, and Shannon had been a challenge to court.

Tony had been so abused by Gibbs by the time his brain unsnarled and unearthed Tony from its depths, how important Tony was to him, that he was ready to run. Hell, Gibbs knew that Tony had been suicidal. No question. He was lucky that Tony hadn’t been able to pull the trigger. He still had nightmares of that night after he finally remembered who Tony was to him, when he went to the apartment and Tony had been sitting on the floor in the darkened room, his gun in easy reach, as he debated the merits of staying or leaving, of finally putting the gun to his head and ending it all. Gibbs had driven him to those extreme measures without even realizing it. He would never take Tony for granted, ever again. Especially when he awoke from those nightmares, and Tony was peacefully sleeping by his side. Gibbs knew that Tony was a blessing, and he needed to cherish him for as long as Tony would have him.

Tony’s green eyes widened as he glanced out the windows and saw the blush of dawn, slowly brightening the sky. He whooped joyfully, rolling down the window and sticking his head out of the truck, and Gibbs could hear the sound of the surf crashing onto the long white beach that they were driving along. Luckily it was fairly warm, in the 60s, despite it being December and the sun not yet risen.

“Oh my god!” Tony shrieked, pulling himself back into the truck. “We’re at the fucking beach! Where the hell are we?”

“St. Augustine, honey.”

“Florida?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I fucking love you, Jet!” Tony threw himself into Gibbs’ arms and kissed him, even though Gibbs was still driving. Luckily there was no traffic on the lonely two-lane road, the morning of Christmas eve, on a beach on the Atlantic side of Florida.

Laughing, Gibbs stopped the truck and returned the kiss, thoroughly exploring Tony’s mouth.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” Tony tried to pull away when Gibbs deepened the kiss.

“When have I given a shit about that,” Gibbs grinned, finally putting the truck in ‘park’ and pulling Tony close.

They necked in the truck, like they were teenagers instead of two grown men. Gibbs glanced at the rear view mirror every so often to make sure that no one was coming up behind them since they were stopped right in the middle of the road. There really wasn’t room to pull off the road unless he wanted to drive onto the beach, and he wasn’t sure if that was allowed, and he didn’t want the humiliation of calling a tow truck if his ornery old pickup refused to get back onto the road.

When they finally were done kissing, Tony leaned back, smiling happily. He sighed with satisfaction. “There’s a motel out this way?” he asked, jerking his chin in the direction they had been moving in.

“Hotel,” Gibbs corrected him.

Tony raised his eyebrow at him, his skepticism coming through loud and clear.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Yes. A real hotel. It’s built out on a nature preserve and is supposed to be both a nice hotel and one that is eco-friendly, and some of their profits contribute to the upkeep of the nature preserve.”

Tony’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “Who are you and what have you done with my Jethro?”

Gibbs slapped the back of his head playfully before putting the truck in gear and continuing to drive, Tony keeping his window down and sticking his head out like a dog. “I’m a pet detective,” he told Gibbs when the older man tried to get him to get back in the truck like a normal person.

Gibbs growled at him.

“It’s a Jim Carrey movie,” Tony shrugged.

“I _know_ ,” Gibbs rolled his eyes, which made Tony laugh. He continued to stick his head out the passenger-side window and chuckling to himself and being so openly happy that Gibbs didn’t have the heart to force him to come back in where it was safe.

The sky continued to light up and a few minutes later, they passed by a scenic pull off that would allow them to park the truck without driving onto the beach itself. Tony pulled his head back in then, and gave Gibbs his goddamn puppy dog eyes, huge and hopeful and pleading, and with a soft sigh and a roll of his eyes, Gibbs pulled off the road into the designated pull-off area. Tony didn’t even wait for Gibbs to put the truck in park before he opened his door and went running out onto the beach, hopping on one foot and then another, pulling his shoes and socks off and tossing them aside – uncharacteristically carelessly for him – and he unzipped his pants and almost fell on his face trying to pull them off. He was yelling happily, in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt, running into the water. Gibbs sighed. Well, at least he was wearing underwear at all that day. This could have been a lot more naked otherwise. Not that Gibbs would ever object to Tony being naked.

“It’s gonna be cold, honey!” Gibbs yelled at him, opening his door and standing on the side of the truck, one arm on the top of the cab and the other holding on to the door, so he could get a good view of his idiotic lover jumping into the Atlantic Ocean in fucking _December_. Tony ignored him and continued running.

Tony’s shriek when he hit the water made Gibbs laugh out loud and he climbed into the bed of the pickup truck and rummaged in his go-bag, pulling a towel out. He watched as Tony kept dancing in the surf, although wisely, he wasn’t going in past his knees. He was like a wild thing, just splashing and jumping and dancing, whooping happily at the waves, turning every so often and waving gaily at Gibbs, before turning back to the very serious task of jumping over the waves like a five-year-old. The sun was beyond him, beginning to peek over the horizon, and Tony was gloriously backlit, a golden aura around him, lighting him up like the precious thing that he was.

Gibbs sat on the cooler, watching his lover’s antics, until Tony got too cold and he trudged across the sand, stooping to pick up different articles of clothing as he made his way back to Gibbs and the pickup truck.

“Come on, Jet! Come for a walk on the beach,” Tony was giving him the puppy dog eyes again, even though his teeth were chattering. He looked pale and cold, albeit happy.

“Dry off and get dressed before you catch your death,” Gibbs countered, handing him the towel.

Tony sighed but began drying himself off. Even though he hadn’t gone in too far, he had somehow gotten pretty soaked from head to toe. Even though they were in public, he unselfconsciously stripped his wet clothes off and toweled himself dry, and Gibbs was the one looking around guiltily, hoping that they were alone and that Tony wouldn’t be arrested for public indecency. But of course, they were the only schmucks along that lonely stretch of road, the only idiots there, watching the sun rise over the ocean on Christmas eve. The only two people for whom family meant who they were to each other rather than the people with whom they had biological ties.

Tony dug into his own go-bag and pulled out sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, and Gibbs handed him his jacket from the inside of the truck, since his teeth were still clacking together. He gestured for Tony to sit and the man obeyed, climbing into the truck bed, easing himself down, leaning his back against the side of the truck bed, facing the ocean. Carefully, Gibbs used the towel to dry his feet and then he used his hands to rub them until they weren’t freezing cold anymore, and had started turning pinker, shaking his head and grinning at Tony’s adorable foolishness. He grabbed the socks out of Tony’s hands and slid them on Tony’s feet, one after another, fondling his legs more than was necessary.

“You’re usually undressing me when you do that move,” Tony teased him. “Not putting clothes _on_ me.”

“I’m not fucking you in the back of the truck and I know how you feel about sex on the beach,” Gibbs rolled his eyes.

“The sand gets _everywhere_ and I do not want sand in my ass, thank you very much,” Tony stated primly.

“That would be abrasive,” Gibbs made a face. “It’s why I made a reservation at a nice hotel. Probably have some nice beds there.”

Tony sighed contentedly, “Alright. You’ve talked me out of sex in the truck bed.”

Gibbs snorted at that.

“Come sit and watch the sunrise with me then,” Tony’s genuine smile was gorgeous. He held his hand out to Gibbs, patting the space next to him with his other hand.

Gibbs clasped the proffered hand in his and kissed it tenderly, but decided to sit across from Tony, his back against the other side of the truck. He put his booted feet onto the cooler.

“You’re going to miss the sunrise!” Tony pouted.

“I already got the best view in the world, honey,” Gibbs told him, his intense blue gaze locked on Tony’s face.

Tony blushed, averting his eyes, face coloring and a small, pleased smile tugging at his lips. He looked at Gibbs from under the curtain of his long lashes, shy and flirtatious at the same time. Gibbs didn’t know what he might have done in a previous life to earn the love of this man, and to have him smile at him so shyly and so sweetly, still so pleased and flattered by Gibbs’ words even so many years into their relationship.

Trying to brush away his own feelings – Tony was prickly like that, he didn’t like for people to know how he really felt – Tony yanked his backpack towards him and pulled out the dSLR. He switched the memory cards out, using his own personal one instead of the NCIS-issued one that contained evidence for their cases, and began shooting the gorgeous view of the sun rising behind Gibbs. Gibbs was content to lean back, relax after the long all-night drive, and just revel in the joy of being off work and alone with Tony somewhere where no one knew them. Tony was jawing away, pretending that he was a high fashion photographer and the sun was his model, crooning at the sun to ‘flip your hair back’ and ‘look at me like I’m your dinner’ and who knows what else while he kept clicking away. At his “yeah, baby,” complete with the trademark lip curl, which was an uncanny imitation of Mike Myers as Austin Powers, Gibbs burst out laughing, glancing at Tony.

The camera was pointed at him now, and Tony was still clicking away. “Pout your lips, baby,” Tony was still doing his Austin Powers impression, his Austin Powers-esque English accent sounded pretty authentic to Gibbs. “Pout your lips at me. Now growl and swipe your sharp yet tiny, _tiny_ claws at me, baby.” He growled playfully. “That’s the way. Now, slap that booty. Slap it like you mean it.”

Gibbs roared with laughter.

“ _Shagadelic_ ,” Tony praised him. “Look at me. Salivate at me. I want to see drool dripping down your chin. It’s like, I’m your dinner and you can’t wait to eat me.”

“I’m not going to look at you like you’re my dinner,” Gibbs chuckled.

Tony looked up from the camera viewfinder. “Not even if I asked nicely?” he asked, speaking normally.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “ _Are_ you asking nicely?” he asked.

The sky was bright now, and Gibbs could see Tony’s pupils dilating with arousal. “Yeah, baby,” he said, all Austin Powers again.

“Get in the truck,” Gibbs stood, securing their bags and climbing back into the cab of the truck. Tony followed suit, storing the camera back in his backpack. They drove to the hotel, checked into their lovely suite which had a balcony overlooking the ocean. Gibbs dropped his bags and the cooler and immediately manhandled Tony onto the bed, pushing him down and yanking his sweatpants right off and swallowing his burgeoning erection right down.

Tony arched into him, gripping his hair and crying out, thrusting his hard dick in and out of Gibbs mouth, shuddering helplessly when Gibbs sucked hard. Gibbs pulled off, extracted the packet of lube out of his jacket pocket before he shrugged the thing off his shoulders and tossed it aside. He slathered the lube on his fingers and slid one, then two fingers into Tony’s tight pucker. It wasn’t long at all before Tony unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, and Tony was on his knees, inviting Gibbs to mount him.

They had sex like that, Gibbs taking Tony from behind, both of them sideways on the king-sized bed, facing the huge picture windows with a view of the Atlantic, Gibbs sheathing his dick as deep inside Tony’s body as he could go and sliding in and out in deep, hard thrusts, pounding away as if his life depended on it. His jeans were only pulled halfway down his thigh and Tony’s t-shirt was raised halfway up his back, rucked under his armpits. They hadn’t wanted to wait or take the time to fully undress. He adjusted his angle, fucking in hard right onto Tony’s prostate and the younger man began wailing with pleasure, one hand snaking towards his own cock and stripping it desperately, his mouth letting out urgent grunts and wails as Gibbs continued to drill his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony was chanting. “Yeah, baby, _unh_ ,” and even in the heat of the moment he was still trying to Austin Powers Gibbs.

Gibbs redoubled his efforts, fucking into Tony as hard as he could, angling it just the way he knew would drive Tony crazy, one hand over Tony’s helping him stroke his dick, the other pinching Tony’s nipples hard to make him quit the impressions and he was proud to say that it seemed to work. Tony just began keening and moaning as he continued his ministrations and the punishing rhythm of his dick fucking Tony. It didn’t take long until Tony stiffened, and shuddered, actually screaming when his dick pulsed and his orgasm overtook him, cock spurting copiously onto the comforter as Gibbs continued to pound into him. He was melting into Gibbs’ body, moving pliantly with every thrust, and Gibbs fucked him harder chasing his own release, reveling in Tony’s soft, helpless moans, until he, too, tipped over the edge and emptied himself into his lover, crying out hoarsely as he pumped his seed deep into Tony’s body.

They collapsed onto their sides, Tony cleverly avoiding the very wet spot on the stylish comforter, wiggling until his back was plastered to Gibbs’ front, panting softly. Gibbs dropped soft kisses on the sweat-covered back of his neck and held him close as he caught his breath.

“Maybe next time we can actually take our clothes all the way off, huh?” Tony mumbled at him when he was starting to breathe easier.

Gibbs had to laugh at that, his softened dick slipping out of Tony’s body at the sudden movement, making Tony moan low in his throat.

They laid there, enjoying the view and the post-orgasm high, and Gibbs’ eyelids started to get heavy. He’d driven all night long, after all. Tony was all business then, getting up and ushering Gibbs into the shower, undressing Gibbs all the way and helping Gibbs into the shower when the water was sufficiently warm. He disappeared for a couple minutes, Gibbs closing his eyes and letting the hot water drum onto his body, sighing contentedly.

Tony came back and joined Gibbs, bringing with him their toiletries – shampoos, conditioners, body scrub – and began washing the older man with such care and tenderness that it brought tears to Gibbs’ eyes. Luckily the shower drained away any that might have leaked down his face. When Gibbs was clean, Tony efficiently scrubbed himself clean and then they kissed softly, hot water still raining down on them.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Tony whispered softly.

“I was just thinking that I was,” Gibbs smiled at him, cupping his chin and kissing him. “Love you, honey.”

“Love you, too.”

They climbed out of the shower and as Gibbs was toweling dry, there was a soft knock at their door. Tony pulled on one of the comfortable complimentary bathrobes hanging in the shower and went to get it.

When Gibbs exited the bathroom, he saw that there was a large tray with two plates covered by silver-colored cloches. And yes, he’d been with Tony long enough to know the proper names of those stupid things that cover dishes that room service brought them. They sat on the balcony to eat their hot breakfast and then Tony tucked Gibbs into bed and laid with him until he fell asleep.

They had a good week off, spending time in the excellent hot tub that the hotel had, as well as the heated swimming pool. Tony waded into the surf every so often, despite the frigid temperatures of the water, because well, he was weird like that. They took numerous long walks on the beach, Gibbs taking Tony’s hand, holding him in public, and enjoying the freedom that he had to do that here, where nobody knew them. They caught the sunrise either out on the beach or at least sitting on their balcony every morning that they were there, it was like a little ritual with them since they’d seen the sun rise over the ocean as they drove in on Christmas Eve morning. They went out to eat, each event feeling like a date, and they fucked so much that Gibbs was wrung out every night and slept like a baby.

It was sad when they had to pack their things and drive back home, but the entire week was an experience that Gibbs would never forget. Tony’s smiles were sweeter and gentler, away from the hustle and bustle of DC, away from all the crimes and the criminals, and away from everyone who could possibly catch them together in flagrante. It was the most relaxing time they had had in a while, and Gibbs was glad that he had thought of it and managed to book the room in time. It was one of the best Christmases that they had had together, and they’d been together a long time.

A couple of weeks later, Gibbs walked into Tony’s apartment after a long evening in MTAC. He’d let the team go earlier since Vance only needed him for the thing. When he got to Tony’s, he let himself into the apartment, automatically dropping his keys in the bowl and hanging up his jacket in the closet. Tony was asleep on the sofa, a movie playing on his big screen TV, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn precariously balanced on his lap.

Gibbs toed his shoes off and put them away before walking silently across the gleaming hardwood floors. First, he rescued the bowl and took it to the kitchen, leaving it on the island. Then he went to the sofa, sat on the coffee table – it was sturdy and could easily take both his and Tony’s weights put together, he would know since he’d made it – gently putting a hand on Tony’s knee, caressing him until he blinked awake.

“Hey, honey,” Gibbs smiled at him.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Tony yawned. “You eat yet?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Figured you’d keep something warm for me.”

Tony stretched and yawned again before he stood, taking Gibbs’ hand and leading him to the kitchen. “It’s like you know me or something,” he joked.

He pulled a plate out of the oven, covered in tinfoil, where he’d kept Gibbs’ dinner warm and placed it on the island by Gibbs’ stool before padding to the fridge and pulling a beer out for Gibbs.

“Thanks, honey,” Gibbs smiled at him, and he dimpled back, grabbing a beer for himself and sitting next to Gibbs, idly munching on the popcorn Gibbs had put on the island.

“How was MTAC?”

Gibbs grunted.

“Same old, then,” Tony smiled.

“Just happy to be home.”

“Me, too.”

Later, when they slid into his tiny little twin bed, jammed up against the wall, Gibbs saw a new frame on Tony’s bedside table. He looked at the photo – it was of him, smiling wide, eyes crinkling, looking so happy, booted feet up on the cooler, leaning back against the side of the bed of his pickup truck, his head turned to the side, clad in a white polo shirt and a blue denim jacket, the sun rising over his shoulder, the beach and the ocean in the background. It was a picture from that morning in St. Augustine, from Christmas Eve.

Tony saw him notice the new frame and picked it up, his lips curved into a small, sweet, tender smile as he gently caressed Gibbs’ face in the picture. “This was my favorite shot,” he said softly.

“ _You’re_ my favorite,” Gibbs pressed a kiss to his neck and put his arms around his beloved. “Love you, honey. Love to be with you, or even just _near_ you.”

“And I, you,” Tony was smiling as he turned and kissed Gibbs. He began humming softly, barely a whisper, and he sang, “I need no soft lights to enchant me, If you will only grant me, The right to hold you ever so tight, And to feel in the night, The nearness of you,” and he hummed the final piano accompaniment to the song that he and Gibbs had danced to right before they went on their trip.

Gibbs kissed him, expressing his love the best way he knew how, by showing Tony how he felt and even though they were both tired after a long day of work, he worshipped Tony’s body that night, drawing Tony’s pleasure, his desperate moans also music to Gibbs’ ears. He made a note to himself that they should always try to get away every so often, a real trip like the one to St. Augustine. Hell, he wouldn’t even mind going back there again. Maybe it could be a little tradition for them, and something they could look forward to doing together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, guys! Wasn't the artwork great on this one? Go on to [RPD's artwork post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798781) and give her all the love!
> 
> Fun fact: I once spent a birthday in St. Augustine, FL (in January) and although the water was cold, the kids enjoyed being able to play on the beach and ran into the water like Tony despite how cold it was, and it was a quiet and wonderful time. The hotel described, though, was based on a hotel we stayed at in Gulf Shores, AL (on a nature preserve, etc.). Good times.
> 
> I'm also going to take the time to invite you to sign up for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge! Sign ups are open right now! Come and join the fun, if you are writers or artists! Artists can [sign up here](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/107865.html), and authors can [sign up here](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/108245.html)! If you don't do LiveJournal, there are sister communities on Dreamwidth and just leave me a comment and I'll respond with a link to them.
> 
> The Nearness of You, written by Hoagy Carmichael has been performed by several people, including [Norah Jones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsczuCzyUs4). Here is a [live recording of her performing on the piano during quarantine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWV01UuTTP8), which I modeled a little bit of Tony's performance on. And a classic performed by [Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhaCNIpAnPs).
> 
> It has been a challenging year and some of us may have lost more than others. Let us be kind to one another. I hope you are all hanging in there. It has been hard but I am trying to stay positive and count ourselves blessed for what we do have, instead of lamenting what we do not. The year is ending and I am hopeful that 2021 will be better. Sending you all love and positive thoughts. Take care and stay safe. Wear a mask. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> -j  
> xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for At the Break of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798781) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
